Sesskag Oneshot Collection
by Riku Ryuu
Summary: All of my sesskag one-shots will go here. Some will have plots, some may not. This will never be complete as long as I have breath in my lungs and smut in my mind. Enjoy.


Kagome looked up at the giant house in front of her and couldn't keep in her small sound of awe. This was going to be her new home while she was in high school. Her home! It wasn't even a crappy apartment like most Junior had, no, it was a mansion. The black haired girl smiled so large she wondered why it didn't crack her face in her joy. It was a real dream come true. That was it, this was a dream. She realized the truth in her words and it saddened her.

The day did seem in a dreamy state from when Inuyasha called and told her she could share his housing so they could continue to go to the same school. Touga, Inuyasha's father who was like a father to her since the age of three, stole the phone from Inuyasha to tell her that he would love to have his daughter stay with them in one of his homes. Touga, owner of the Taisho world wide company which was well worth more than three states combined, had many houses all through the word. Kagome had worried about being able to staying in Japan with Inuyasha so they could go to all of high school together when her mother announced her intended move to the states. Inuyasha and Kagome wished to stay in the same school like always, but neither could figure out a solution before the call. Kagome's mom could go to her new home with Kagome's little brother, Sota, and Kagome could stay with the closet thing to a father she had. Now she knew it was a dream.

An hour after hanging up the phone all of her important positions where loaded into the back of her vintage Chevy. She kissed her mom goodbye and headed out on the road for a short five mile ride to the house. Or mansion now that she thought about it. She got out of her old car and headed around to the trunk.

"Kagome!" Before she could say a thing, an orange, black, and white blur came rushing out of the mansion and attached itself to her leg. Kagome smiled down at the small black haired girl hugging her leg. Rin was Inuyasha's adopted little sister and no one was safe from falling in love with the slightly muddy kid, Kagome included. Rin was only cuter in her orange and white patches dress that she insisted on wearing every other day. Kagome couldn't help loving Rin.

"It's good to see you Rin." Kagome reached down and picked up the girl, to Rin's delight, and put her on her shoulders. With Rin holding on around her neck in a choke hold, Kagome opened the back of her car and grabbed her suitcase. She dragged it away and was about to go back to close the trunk but it was already being closed by her best friend.

"Bout time you got here." Inuyasha grinned at his best friend roguishly. He stood slightly taller than her 5 and 4 inches height, like usual. When he came up for a hug, Kagome rapped one arm around him and used the other to pet his cute puppy ears in their normal greeting. Rin giggled from Kagome's shoulders.

"So is this everything you brought?" Inuyasha broke away from the hug to grab her suitcase. Being him, he couldn't even think of not packing five suitcases to move permanently. At Kagome's nod, he just shrugged and pulled it by the handle up the really long driveway and to the door. Kagome walked behind him with a smirk on her face. Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream. At least they have good service. The door was opened and they both entered, Rin still on Kagome's shoulders.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Touga and Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom, yelled as Kagome came in. A banner was hanging from the ceiling with the same words on it. Kagome shook her head with a smile. Leave it to the Taishos to come up with this.

Rin climbed down from Kagome's shoulders as gracefully as a small monkey. "Presents, presents!" She ran over to a table and grabbed a badly rapped bright pink box. Kagome glared at everyone.

"I told you guys, no presents." Kagome crossed her arms and looked accusingly at Touga. He smirked in exactly the same way Inuyasha did.

"If you don't allow us to give you money, at least allow us to buy you house warming gifts." Kagome gave a huff noise that everyone took as agreement.

Rin ran up to Kagome and forced the box into her hands. "Open Rin's present first!" The box in question was probably big enough to fit a computer in and Kagome feared that they had gone overboard on the whole present thing. Her fears turned into bemusement when the box was too light to have anything really big in it. As she set it on the floor, she grew nerves because all the innocent smiles the family was giving her.

Kagome ripped off the paper and opened the box. Her face turned bright pink when she saw the sultriest bras and panties she had ever seen. Everyone around her broke out in laughter at her expression.

"Rin thought you would look pretty in these!" Rin smiled, completely innocent. Kagome nearly died in embarrassment.

Inuyasha wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and walked to the table of presents, of which there were still three. He picked up a blue rapped one and walked to the still blushing, frozen girl.

"Mine next." Inuyasha pushed the box of 'clothing' to the side and put the small box in front of her.

Please let it be an MP3 player, please some small expensive thing. Kagome ripped off the paper and opened the box. Everyone laughed again at her pained expression. Inside the box sat a fuzzy purple metal collar with a leash, _with_ matching handcuffs. Kagome could practically see her soul flouting out of her body.

It seemed that they had an order, for no one said anything as Izayoi walked to the present table and took a beautifully rapped box off of the table. When the large box was set in front of her, Kagome still had the presence of mind to carefully take off the dragon wrapping paper to save. Kagome stared at the box in front of her. Izayoi wouldn't give her anything inappropriate, would she? With a deep breath, Kagome opened the box. More laughter. It was the strangest combination of stuff she had ever seen. There was a box of _condoms_ that were suppose to smell like vanilla, a blindfold that matched Inuyasha's gifts, a purple feather duster, _a paddle!,_ something called a pleasure swing, a spread bar, nipple clamps, pleasure tape, candles, body paint, and a lot of other stuff she didn't even know the names of. The box was moved and Touga's present, the last and probably most dangerous rapped in purple, was placed in front of her.

The wrapping paper was torn away and the box pried open to find a box filled with costumes! A pair of cat and rabbit ears greeted her at the very top, followed by what seemed to be a maid outfit but was missing more than it was suppose to. Kagome closed the box before she saw anything else.

"Ur… Thanks guys but I don't think I'll be using any of this stuff anytime soon. I'm sort of only sixteen." Rin ran out of the room to play more but the rest of the family just smiled at her. Creepy.

Izayoi walked to Kagome, still smiling, and helped her up from the floor. "It's always nice to be prepared, sweetie. Follow me and I'll show you to your new room."

"This is MY room?" Kagome looked at the room, or more like sex dungeon, with her jaw feeling like it was down to the ground. The bed was black SILK and there was bondage furniture placed in corners all around the room. Kagome didn't think of herself as a naïve girl, but all of this was making her blush three shades of pink. AND she was going to sleep here for the rest of high school.

Even though the room shocked her, she couldn't bring herself to hate it. Something about it made her think of it as her room instead of someone else like she thought she would feel. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as she thought, but she still didn't see herself using any of this until she was at least eighteen. But somewhere in her mind, she did admit she would most likely use it someday.

"Thanks…. I guess." At Izayoi's smile she dragged in her suitcase to the middle of the floor. Minutes later Inuyasha walked past his mother caring all of Kagome's 'presents' and sent them down next to her suitcase. Feeling Kagome's glare on him, he looked to her with a smirk.

"Sorry bout this, but we all agree that sixteen is bout time wrench." He winked at her as a blush took over again. "I'm bored of hearing you complain that you aren't getting any." As her pink turned to red Inuyasha rushed out of the room before he could be harmed. The door slammed after him and Kagome stood for a minute, glaring at the door and thinking of revenge.

With a small huff of defeat, Kagome walked to the closet. She scowled when it turned out that the closet was the size of a second bedroom, but that wasn't what annoyed her; the closet was already filled up with clothing of every color. Scowl still in place, Kagome made room for her clothes and stuck them in among the clothing that would surely get someone killed. She hated it when they used so much money on her.

The closet was closed softly because all she wanted to do was slam it but she wouldn't give the dogs that satisfaction. The girl smiled as she thought of something. She would pretend like she didn't care, then when Inuyasha least expected it she would zap with her miko powers. That would teach him and she couldn't really harm her Inudad without feeling bad about it. No one in the world would hurt Izayoi; if they did they would soon meet their end by her husband's claws.

Kagome flopped down onto the black bed and closed her eyes. It felt like clouds on her skin. Okay, maybe she wouldn't hurt Inuyasha. She would enjoy annoy him to death, but no hurting him.

Kagome was soon in lala land, dreaming of something rather. She didn't even twitch in her sleep when her door cracked open and two golden eyes silently watched her.

As you can guess, being surrounded by sex toys sort of made you think of sex. It wasn't Kagome's fault when she started to moan in her sleep. Or when she gasped in pleasure. Or when her arousal filled up the room to the brim. Yeah, it wasn't her fault at all.

Sesshomaru groaned from the doorway. She smelled so good and looked like any man's wet dream as she slept in the middle of the black bed. It didn't help any that she was moaning. He moved around in hopes of giving the tent in his pants some room. All he wanted to do was see the girl with brother was so devoted to, but not in love with, and now he was contemplating just walking in to make use of the toys his family got her. He was well aware of the items given to her and it had forced him to think of what she would do with them. He knew what he wanted to do with them now.

Kagome knew she was dreaming but it felt so good. She did feel bad about having a wet dream about a guy she had never even met, but he sounded so hot from how Sango described him. Inuyasha's brother was supposed to be cold but in her dream he was anything but cold. Warm. Burning.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

He couldn't believe his ears. The girl had said HIS name. Now he couldn't stay where he was, his beast wouldn't let him. So he stalked into the room, to his prey.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She gave a small yawn and tried to use her hand to rub her eyes. It wouldn't move. She frowned in confusion and tried again. Stuck. Her wrist seemed to be captured in something soft but every time she tried to move it, her wrist wouldn't go very far before something stopped it. Odd. Kagome tried to move her other hand and found the same thing. With a glace down at her feet she saw her purple cuffs locked around her ankles. She gave them an experimental tug and found the chain unbreakable. Her frown deepened when she realized that her clothes were missing.

"Okay, who's joke is this?" She called out, hoping that it was just a joke. The only reply was a deep chuckle. Kagome moved on the bed to try and get a look at the person, but the chains held her relentlessly.

Kagome squeaked when a hand ran down her arm.

"W-what are you doing!" Her answer was a brush of smooth hands on her cheek. All Kagome could see of the person what his arm, but what an arm it was. Against her better judgment, Kagome started to feel the arousal from her dream come back.

"Mine."

Kagome shivered at the single word. He sounded like the silk on her back, soft and sinfully good.

The man came into view as he crawled onto her bed to straddle her naked lap….With his naked legs.

Kagome gasped at the feel of skin to skin. Her eyes lifted from the incredibly large erection on the man, up his toned chest that made her drool, to his silver hair and golden eyes. Bye the navy stripes on his cheeks and matching crescent moon resting on his forehead, she knew who it was.

"Sesshomaru?" At her tone of disbelief, he smirked and leaned towards her. With his eyes locked on hers, he stuck out his tongue and lapped at her small breasts. Kagome gasped out her approval as the ruff torture continued all around the outside of her breast. The circle of his tongue grew smaller as he came closer to his destination. Kagome was panting hard when his tongue finally circled her tight nipple and pulled it into his mouth. She mewed at the new sensation in her body.

Just as Kagome was going to demand more, Sesshomaru released the taunt peak with a pop. The slow torture was moved to the other breast and Kagome could feel herself getting wet.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. Her heart was beating to music that had him under her spell. He was well aware that his beast was in complete control, licking her skin that tasted better than anything in the world. If her skin was like this, what would her core taste like? The beast, liking the idea of finding out the mystery, licked down her breast and stomach to the small patch of public hair that hid his treasure. Smirking, Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's mound and chuckled when she mewed loudly and tried to break from her restraints.

"No escape for you kitten."

Kagome gasped as his tongue went where no one else had ever touched.

He lapped at the bundle of nerves first, loving the gasps and mews his kitten made in pleasure, and then moved down to tease her entrance. Suddenly he lifted up to look at her with a sinister smile. Kagome felt disappointed; she was thinking that he intended to stop, not noticing his hands moving down the bed. He gave her no warning as a finger entered her and his thumb pressed down hard on her clit.

Kagome cried out his name as colors exploded in her mind. Her pleasure was dragged out when Sesshomaru added another finger and started to push them in and out of her sheath in a slow motion. Kagome couldn't hear anything but her heartbeat and panting as she came down from her high. The fingers between her legs where starting to drive her to the peak again but she didn't want to go alone this time.

"Please." She whimpered to the demon. His eyes looked up from her core to her eyes.

"Please what?" He seemed to purr as he trust his fingers back into her. She cried out again.

"Pl-ease fu-ck" She cried out again on a particularly hard thrust. "ME!" She knew that this was wrong, that she didn't even know this demon, but his actions felt so good. She promised herself that afterwards she would get to know him, but right now she needed him.

So fast her mind couldn't register, Sesshomaru was nose to nose with her. His lips took hers in a possessive kiss as he set his shaft against her opening. His hips thrust forward and he broke through her hymen with the strength. Kagome tried to pull back to scream out but Sesshomaru kept her in the kiss. After a minute of no moving, he pulled back and looked at her face. She wasn't crying, no, she wouldn't. With a quick apology for the pain, Sesshomaru pulled back and thrust back within her heat.

He groaned out as he was surrounded by the silky walls of her core. She was so hot and wet. In that second he decided with is beast that they would go to any length to keep the woman under him. He would be her first and her last.

Kagome mewed when the pain turned to bliss. She wanted this to go on and on. With a few more thrusts, she was over the edge again and calling out to him.

When Kagome tightened around him, Sesshomaru spend up to reach his end. Within seconds he was roaring out his claim on her and spilling his seed inside the woman he would have as a mate. He leaned down and bit into her neck, causing Kagome to go into another explosive orgasm.

A few moments later the chains where unlocked and Kagome was released. Sesshomaru picked her up, without taking his length out of her, and rolled over so he wouldn't squish her. With small smiles on their faces, they both drifted off to peaceful dreams.


End file.
